Ways To Piss Off Jayden
Ways To Piss Off Jayden is the sixth episode of The Court. It was uploaded on March 26, 2014. It is the first episode of The Court set in 2014. Synopsis Corey, Tye & Cole show the viewers various different ways to piss off Jayden. These include: #Farting & blaming Jayden for doing so. #Rubbing food in Jaydens face #Laughing at Jaydens failures #Laugh at Jayden for trying. Intro The intro starts with Cole introducing the video. The new The Court logo appears along with the new theme song. Plot Cole acts as the narrator in this video, so he explains that the first way to piss him off, is to fart near him and then blame it on him. Corey walks over & as he does, he farts. Jayden smells it seconds later and blames it on Corey to which Tye & Corey both blame it on Jayden. Jayden storms off and Corey admits that it was him. It cuts to a new location where Cole explains that rubbing food in Jaydens face will be sure to piss him off. Tye appears and still annoys Jayden about farting. Jayden says he is hungry so Tye gets a tomato and literally rubs it in Jaydens face, Corey appears also annoying Jayden by rubbing the tomato in his face. Angry & annoyed once again, Jayden storms off enraged. Cole appears and in the background we see Jayden trip over a tap, Cole explains that way number three of pissing Jayden off is to laugh at his failures to which Tye & Corey appear and laugh at Jayden because he trips over the tap and can't get the gate to open. When he finally does, he sees a Blossom (from the Power Puff Girls) doll laying on the ground, he picks it up and mistakens it for Gwen Tennyson from Ben 10. Corey & Tye appear and annoying correct him to which Jayden walks throw the gate, this time he gets it open. Tye and Corey make fun of him for opening the gate without failing this time. On the opposite side of the fence, we see Jayden trying to ride a pennyboard. Cole appears and explains that laughing at him for trying should really do his head in. Tye & Corey open the gate and see Jayden trying to ride the board he is unfamiliar with. When Jayden is over it, he throws the board to the side and tells Tye that he is sick of his shit before telling Corey that he is also sick of his shit and that he wants to beat both of them up. Tye cheekily tells Jayden to "do it". Jayden punches Tye in the face multiple times before Tye drops to the floor and holds his face in pain before dropping out cold. Corey attempts to run away but Jayden grabs him and explains that both him & Tye have been "annoying the SHIT, out of him" he then gives Corey a taste of his own medicine by forcing Corey to eat shit before telling Tye & Corey that they both got what they deserved and storming off in success. The next scene shows Corey on the ground next to Tye, who wakes up and an asks if Corey is okay. Corey lifts his head up and has feces all around his lips and mouth, Tye shocked by this says that he is definitely not intentionally pissing off Jayden ever again, to which Corey agrees. They go to fistbump and as their knuckles touch Tye sees shit on Coreys fingers which then smudge all over his, Tye walks away disgusted while Corey remains sitting on the ground. Trivia *This is the first episode to use a new The Court logo & theme song. **The theme song is a modified version to the intro of Nutbush. *This episode indicates that Tye & Jayden are fans of Skrillex *This is the first episode where Cole doesn't have a stutter and has a deeper voice. Category:The Court Category:Episodes